Vivendo Dentro de Mim Mesmo
by Artemys Ichihara
Summary: Aoshi Shinomori era conhecido por nunca expressar suas emoções. Mas quando, em um dia de chuva, as saudades de casa tornam-se mais fortes do que a máscara que criara, ele se obriga a pôr tudo para fora... Junto de uma foto de seu pequeno raio de Sol.


Fanfic baseada na letra de 'Living Inside Myself' de Gino Vannelli. Ouçam. A música é linda (:  
Está meio OOC pelo o que Aoshi apresenta de si mesmo. Mas vai saber o que se passa dentro daquela cabecinha? Quase What-If XD

**Vivendo dentro de mim mesmo (Living Inside Myself)**

Chovia. E ele não procurava abrigo. Não sentia a mínima vontade de estar dentro da mansão onde atualmente morava. Também não sentia vontade de estar com seus companheiros. A bem da verdade, não sentia vontade de nada. Afinal, mesmo que já estivessem há mais de dez anos fora de casa, ele sentia falta de tudo. E sentia falta _dela_. De suas entradas tempestuosas no seu escritório, do medo do escuro, do pavor das aranhas, das noites em que, com todo os seus noventa e oito centímetros de altura, irrompia em seu quarto porque queria proteção em uma noite tempestuosa. Seus sorrisos infantis. Sua insistência em aprender a lutar...

Quando foi que tudo havia mudado? Ele, antes tão seguro de si mesmo, agora mal conseguia saber o que fazer da própria vida. E da vida daqueles que liderava? Se ele soubesse, não estaria trabalhando como _guarda-costas_ (o que já destruía boa parte de seu orgulho) para uma pessoa como Kanryuu Takeda. Por sorte, não havia trazido seu pequeno raio de Sol... Misao. Por que sentia tanta falta dela? Por que não conseguia ir em frente?

_In my life  
_( **Na minha vida** )_  
__I've felt so self assured  
_( **Eu me sentia tão seguro de mim mesmo** )_  
__But suddenly it's all changed  
_( **Mas, de repente, tudo isso mudou** )_  
__She's a cloud  
_( **Ela é uma nuvem** )_  
__That hangs above my world  
_( **Que fica sobre minha cabeça** )_  
__And I find myself wondering in the rain  
_( **E eu me encontro vagando pela chuva** )_  
__And now I can't go on  
_( **E agora, não posso ir em frente** )

Sentia-se perdido, vivendo naquele turbilhões de emoções que tinha certeza de que não podia sentir. Saudades, medo, raiva, frustração. Usando uma máscara que às vezes até assustava a ele. Não sabia que podia fingir tão bem. Vivendo sem toda a atenção e o amor infantil que sua protegida sempre o dera sem pedir nada em troca. Quando saíra de casa, não havia pensado que um dia poderia sentir tanta falta de uma criança de seis anos.

Também não havia pensado que passaria tanto tempo perdido em seus próprios sonhos... E com medo do que tudo aquilo significava de verdade. De um dia ser pego. De ver seus companheiros e únicos amigos sofrerem. De... Nunca poder voltar para casa.

Olhou para o céu. Ele era forte, não? Era o _Okashira_. Então, por que sentia aquele desejo pungente de afogar todas as suas frustrações em lágrimas?

_Cause I am lost  
_( **Porque estou perdido **)_  
__Living inside myself  
_( **Vivendo dentro de mim mesmo** )_  
__Living inside this shell  
_( **Vivendo dentro desta máscara** )_  
__Living outside your love  
_( **Vivendo fora do seu amor **)_  
__I am lost  
_( **Estou perdido** )_  
__Somewhere inside my own dreams  
_(** Em algum lugar dentro dos meus próprios sonhos** )_  
__Afraid of what life really means  
_(** Com medo do que a vida realmente significa** )_  
__Living without your Love  
_( **Vivendo sem seu amor** )

Precisava de alguma luz que o guiasse – porque, sinceramente, estava caminhando para lugar nenhum –, uma luz que brilhasse em seus dias mais sombrios. Quando era mais jovem, ele tinha essa luz. Era pequena, mas conseguia clarear seus dias escuros.

Mas, tentando proteger essa pequena luz, havia deixado-a escapar. E, agora, tudo o que ele tinha era uma vida clandestina e suja, da qual nunca se orgulharia e um objetivo nobre, que certamente nunca o levaria a lugar algum.

_I need a guiding light  
_( **Preciso de uma luz que me guie **)_  
__To shine on my darkest days  
_(** Para brilhar nos meus dias mais sombrios** )_  
__I was young, and time was on my side  
_( **Eu era jovem, e o tempo estava ao meu lado** )_  
__But like a fool I let it slip away  
_( **Mas como um bobo eu o deixei escapar** )_  
__And now those days are gone  
_( **E agora aqueles dias se foram** )

Ele, que sempre se sentira tão seguro de si mesmo, estava pateticamente abraçado a uma gravura de sua pequena, no meio da chuva, sentindo as lágrimas descerem por seu rosto enquanto caía de joelhos no assoalho de lama que o bosque onde se perdera – por vontade própria – possuía. Assim como as estações mudavam, ele havia mudado, e agora não se sentia tão forte quanto havia sido. Não **era** tão forte quanto fora há dez anos.

As lágrimas, outrora proibidas, desciam de seus olhos como o maior sinal de sua fraqueza.

_In my life  
_( **Na minha vida** )_  
__Ive felt so self-assured  
_( **Eu me sentia tão seguro de mim mesmo** )_  
__But oh how all the seasons change  
_(** Mas, oh, como todas as estações mudam…** )_  
__And now Im not that strong  
_(** E agora, não sou forte daquele jeito…** )

Estava perdido, enquanto vivia naquele inferno. Sabia que nem ele, nem seus "subordinados" (também seus únicos amigos de verdade) mereciam o emprego que tinham. Sabia que tanto sua pequena luz quanto aqueles que haviam ficado em Kyoto mereciam a falta de notícias por parte dele.

Ele sabia, mas parecia não se importar. Entretanto, quando estava sozinho...

Aquilo sempre acontecia. Ele trazia à tona a única lembrança de seus dias felizes e, como uma criança assustada, livrava-se da pressão de estar sozinho em um mundo cruel.

Ajoelhado em um canto escuro longe de tudo e de todos, ele atuava como agia agora: abraçado a uma gravura de Misao e chorando por todos os anos que havia perdido.

Enquanto a chuva caía sobre seu sobretudo, ele se deitou na lama, deixando que seu corpo tomasse a mesma aparência de sua alma.

Algo sujo, devastado por lágrimas contidas e...

Sozinho.

_Living inside myself  
_( **Vivendo dentro de mim mesmo** )_  
__Living inside this hell  
_( **Vivendo dentro deste inferno** )_  
__Living outside your love  
_( **Vivendo fora do seu amor **)_  
__I am lost  
_( **Estou perdido** )_  
__Somewhere inside my own dreams  
_(** Em algum lugar dentro dos meus próprios sonhos** )_  
__Afraid of what life really means  
_(** Com medo do que a vida realmente significa** )_  
__Living without your Love  
_( **Vivendo sem seu amor** )

**Diendi :)**

OOC, depressivo, absurdo. Mas um pouco lógico, afinal... Aoshi também é gente e deve ter tido momentos de fraqueza onde se agarrava a alguma lembrança e afogava suas mágoas. Mesmo sendo o Okashira mais jovem e todo o blábláblá... Aoshi também é humano. Espero que não me apedrejem por essa fic, mas eu acho que, como todo mundo, ele também tem direito de chorar e sentir saudades de casa...


End file.
